A Stairway to Heaven
by Smile.Freely
Summary: WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! that said...when Calleigh and Eric are ambushed, one of them doesn't make it out alive... some N/R pairing at the end for good measure
1. One

_**Here is a story that came to me out of nowhere, I was reading some of my old JAG fanfictions and this one was spurred from one of them. I hardly ever write character death stores, I feel that no matter how hard I try, the emotion isn't quite right! So if you have any suggestions PLEASE let me know! Please read and review! I would LOVE to hear from you…anyway, as always I own nothing but wish that I did :)**_

"**Tragedy stuck today, just outside of Miami, when two Crime Scene investigators received a call out to an address. When they arrived, they were anything but ready. Police now believe that the shooter was waiting for them with his loaded gun…" The blonde news reporter's voice cut across the silence of the break room where Valera and Traverse were watching the News.**

They were ambushed. They had gotten the call, and shown up only to discover it was a set up. A soon as her heels hit the pavement bullets were flying everywhere. She instantly crouched behind the tall door of the hummer, glad for once she was short. Glass shattered from the windshield, and the door window, spraying out, all over her and the ground. Looking over the seat of the hummer she saw Eric, crouched in the same position as her, his gun drawn, poised to shoot. He returned fire, shooting in through the living room window of the large Miami home. Calleigh threw herself across the seat and grabbed the radio, her voice pleading for back up.

"You okay?" He yelled as more hot lead pierced the hummer, noting the stream of red blood running down her forehead.

"I'm fine," She yelled back over the noise. "We have to get in there," she told him, still yelling over the gunfire that hadn't stopped.

"Like hell we do, Calleigh!" he yelled. "That's a suicide mission," he shouted, still competing with the noise of the gun fire.

"They've gotta be almost out of ammo, if the victim is inside, we have to get to her!" Calleigh retorted, ignoring his suicide comment.

"Then we wait them out," Eric ordered her, hoping it would work.

"No, I'm coming around," She yelled, turning back to the house, her blonde hair flying in a cascade around her. She quickly ran around the back of the hummer while Eric provided cover fire, he too almost out of bullets. He popped off two more shots before ducking down beside Calleigh.

"Think I got him?" Eric asked, peaking up over the hummers door frame. His hands swiftly switching the magazine in his gun.

"We'll find out," she responded. "I'm goin' around back," she told him, she started to run off but Eric grabbed her by the arm.

"What the hell is goin' on Calleigh, why are you so intent on dying today?" he asked, her behavior more reckless than normal.

"I have a date that I don't want to miss tonight," She responded, taking a second from the stressful situation to smile at him.

"Just make sure you're around for the rest of our dates," he warned. "I'll cover you," he told her propping his arms up on the door frame and waiting for any movement inside. When none came he slowly moved toward the house, his body low to the ground. He watched through the broken window for any movement, but found none. He crept up to the door, waiting to hear from Calleigh, she should have been inside by now. Waiting outside he saw a dark blur move passed the window, remembering that Calleigh was wearing red, he fired, hitting his target.

**"We're unable to release the name of the CSI who passed away earlier today at this time pending an investigation into the accidental death. We'll have more on that coming up," Stetler ran a hand through his hair, he may have been hard on the team, but this was the last thing expected. They were always alright, they were always in one piece at the end of a long day, but now they'd lost another one. First Speedle and now this. He leaned back into his office chair and sighed, the team would take this hard, harder than Speedle.**

Kicking down the door, he dashed inside. "Calleigh?" he yelled to her, but she didn't answer. "Cal!" he yelled again, clearing his way through the house to the living room. Scanning the living room for the shooter, he found a woman on the floor bleeding to death. "CALLEIGH!" he screamed, instantly dropping his gun and running to her side. Her skin was pale, and clammy, as she shook on the floor in a pool of her own warm blood.

Eric quickly pressed his hand to her abdomen where she was rapidly bleeding out, the blood instantly seeping between his fingers, coming too fast for him to stop. For anyone to stop. He picked her head up in his other hand, pulling it into his lap. "You're gonna be okay Cal," He told her, his voice thick with emotion. "You've gotta be okay," he sobbed, knowing he was lying to her.

"Eric," she coughed, choking on the blood that was pooling in her mouth. "Love you," she whispered, blood lining her lips, and streaming down her chin. Her voice was deep, her bright green eyes filled with pain, and understanding.

"I know, Calleigh, I know, and I love you too, just hang on, the ambulance will be here any second," he told her glancing out the window cursing himself for letting her run into the back of the house. Calleigh nodded limply, the movement causing her to cough up blood. The crimson liquid few everywhere, covering her face, and Eric's. Eric shuddered as he slowly watched the green in her eyes dull, and the warmth in her skin fade. Slowly he felt her body relax in his hands. "CALLEIGH!" He yelled at her, begging her to stay with him.

Her dull, glassy eyes shifted toward him, her lips attempting to tell him something, but in her last moments, she was unable to form the words. The blood seeping onto Eric's lap and into her lungs was too much. "God Calleigh, I love you so much," Eric sobbed, pulling her to him, rocking back and forth, her flaccid body in his arms.

He remained that way, unknowing of the people standing behind him. "Calleigh," he sobbed over and over and over, his body rocking out a steady rhythm with his pain. Horatio dismissed his team, telling them with a look to wait outside, right now Calleigh was more important than evidence, more important than a case.

Horatio slowly crossed the glass covered carpet to Eric's side where knelt down, Eric still rocking Calleigh's body in his arms. Horatio sat a reassuring hand on Eric's shoulder before reaching around Eric to brush the blonde hair out of Calleigh's face. Softly, with tears in his eyes Horatio ran his hand over her eyes, pulling them shut.

"**New information on the death of a Miami police officer, right now investigators are saying it looks like a friendly fire accident. Apparently the partner of the officer fired blindly into the house he knew his partner was in." Eric's mother leaned back into the couch, her head resting on her husband's shoulder. They had been warned that the news would spin it this way. Tears cascaded down her face, leaving wet trails on her dark skin. **


	2. Two

"I killed her H," Eric sobbed, his voice almost yelling. "I shot her, and all she could do was lye here and tell me she loved me," hot tears streamed down Eric's cheeks, blaming himself for the death of his lover. Horatio remained silent, just listening.

"Eric, you have to let her go," Horatio whispered after a while. Eric turned his red rimmed eyes toward his boss, his face full of questions. "You have to let Dr. Price take her," Horatio concluded.

"An autopsy?" Eric questioned, turning back to the body in his arms. "No, H, it was me, I shot her, just let her be," he begged, not wanting to see her cut open.

"Eric, you know we can't do that, we have to do this the right way," Horatio corrected before standing and motioning out the window for Tara. The young black lady would never be ready to see what she saw just then. Two of her closest friends, one of them dead, and the other whishing he was. Shaking her head quickly at Horatio she turned and walked back out of the house.

"I can't do it," Tara sobbed standing in a small circle with Ryan, Frank and Natalia.

"You have to Tara, Calleigh needs you to do this, we have to catch the killer," Natalia told her, a soft hand on her arm. Tara nodded to Natalia before pulling her into a hug. Once the two women separated Tara turned and walked back into the house. She passed a grief stricken Horatio, and a blood covered Eric on her way in. She found Calleigh lying on the floor, where Eric had laid her down.

"**Family members have been notified at this time that the Miami Dade Police officer killed this morning was Crime Lab's top ballistics expert Calleigh Duquesne. Officer Duquesne was a long time member of the crime lab's team headed by Lieutenant Horatio Caine. This team has dealt with this kind of tragedy before. Almost four years ago when one of their own, Timothy Speedle, was brutally shot to death…" Kenwell buried his face in his hands, his breathing labored between sobs, he was never supposed to outlive his lamb chop. Duke had only gotten off the phone with Horatio moments before and now the news was spreading the word to the entire world**

Eric sauntered out of the house, his eyes not seeing anything around him. Natalia wrapped him in her arms. Eric, however remained stiff, not feeling her arms around him. "We're gonna get this guy Eric, we won't sleep until we get him," She whispered in his ear. Eric stepped back away from her, his eyes angry.

"I killed her Natalia, I pointed my gun at the window and fired!" He yelled, pointing a bloody arm at the living room window. "I shot her and all she could do is lye there and tell me she loved me! You're gonna get her killer 'Nat?" He asked her, his eyes still angry. "Then you're going to have arrest me," He concluded his voice much softer, before turning and walking down the road, away from the team, away from the accident, and away from Calleigh's dead body. Natalia looked down at herself, down at Calleigh's blood staining her clothing and then she brought her eyes up to Ryan, who was watching her intently. Natalia started to shake, tears gathering in her eyes. Ryan stepped forward and brought a hand behind her head, pulling her to him, Natalia cried softly against his shoulder.

Frank watched the terrible exchange between the entire group, not knowing where to begin. He watched as Natalia sobbed against Ryan's chest and Horatio made his way after Eric. Frank spun a circle, feeling his eyes well up he too spun away from the group in an attempt to regain his composure.

"Eric," Horatio called after him. "You need to go home," H told him softly. Eric spun toward Horatio, facing him. Thinking.

"I'm not going anywhere H, she needs me," he responded, making a move to walk passed Horatio back toward the house. The older man placed a hand on Eric's chest, stopping him.

Horatio's soft blue eyes begged Eric to understand "Eric she's gone, she doesn't need you here anymore," he told him. Eric's eyes visibly darkened at his boss's statement.

"H I can't go home," he whispered. "Her stuff, it's there," Eric stuttered. Horatio hadn't known that his two best CSI's were seeing each other, but now was not the time to act surprised or ask questions.

"Go to your parents Eric, I'll call you there when I know something," Horatio told him, not giving him room for debate. Eric nodded before taking the keys to his hummer and walking away.

"**News about the accidental shooting just outside of Miami is coming in faster now, recent reports tell us that Officer Duquesne and her partner have been at odds the last few weeks with tensions rising rapidly. Now this is only a speculation but it would seem quite a coincidence that she was brutally shot to death by her partner only a few hours ago," Jake's eyes bugged out of his head. She was dead? Partner? Calleigh didn't have a partner, not just one anyway. She can't be dead, she was the best in the business. Jake reached over for his phone and dialed her number, but she never answered, her voice mail filled the speakers with her twangy southern drawl. Calleigh never let it go to voice mail. Calleigh was gone.**

The large silver hummer came to a stop outside the little house. Eric never brought the hummer to his parents, he knew his mom would be worried when she saw it. Looking down Eric cursed himself for not changing, he was covered in her blood, it darkening as it dried. While Eric sat in the hummer, thinking, he watched as the front door opened and his mom stepped out, watching him. Eric sighed and got out, he wanted nothing more than to avoid all the questions. Coming around the back of the hummer he watched as his mother brought a hand to her mouth, gasping from the sight of him.

"Eric, what has happened?" She asked, her eyes watery. Eric stopped a few feet away from her and looked down at himself "Are you hurt mijo?" she asked, her voice begging him to answer her.

"No Mami, I'm…it's not my blood," he whispered.

"What has happened?" she asked again, her English broken.

"Calleigh.." Eric started, running a hand through his hair. He knew he had to say it out loud but he wasn't ready to hear the words come from his mouth. "Calleigh, is dead mami," He choked over the statement." Eric watched as his mother's face changed from concern to horror. Eric felt his composure start to fade, as he began to shake. His mother crossed the distance between them and pulled his smaller frame against hers. Eric fell into his mothers arms, his knees collapsing under him. He sobbed in her arms, with her supporting all of his weight, holding him up.


	3. Three

_**Thank you very much for the reviews, I'm not sure its healthy to like them as much as I do, but I check my e-mail constantly to hear from you guys. So please give me something to read! ;] Again I own nothing…**_

Horatio quietly made his way into the morgue, wishing he could have died without seeing this day. She was lying there, cold, stiff, and cut open. His breath caught, and he stopped just inside the door, unable to walk in and stand over her. She was his daughter, she came to him green and spunky with a fresh and new desire to fight crime like he'd never seen. He'd watched as she hung on his every word and absorbed all the information he had to share with her. He'd seen her fire go out when Speedle was shot and killed, she'd become all business, all by the book. She never wore her hair in braids or pig tails after that, she never made sexual jokes like she did before, she had changed. But she was a force to be reckoned with. Somewhere along the line he's heard about her conversation with Hagen.

_"I know you look up to the guy."_

"_Sure I do."_

"_I'm just sayin'…That's one hell of a lonely road he's walking," _

_ "Well that's why I'm walking it with him," she had responded in Horatio's defense. _

Horatio sighed as tears gathered in his eyes, he stepped back out of the lab and back into the hallway, unable stop thinking of himself as walking the road alone from now on. He took a few deep breaths and looked down at his hands, her blood washed away but still clinging to his cuff. The shirt was ruined, he'd have to throw it away, and in a sick way he felt it was his last true connection to the vibrant young woman he had proudly called his second.

Gathering his emotions he turned and walked back into the morgue. "Dr. Price, what have you got?" He asked, his voice stronger than he felt.

"I've recovered the bullet," she stated, her voice sad, deep with emotion. Tara held up a small baggie, inside a small bullet sat in the bottom corner. "It's a nine mil, standard issue," Tara said, choking up. "It looks like…" her voice cracked. Tara stopped and swallowed before continuing, "It looks like it's from Eric's gun," She concluded. "excuse me," She mumbled before turning and walking to the corner of large room, trying to regain her composure

"I'll get it to…" Horatio stopped realizing what he was going to say. He couldn't bring the bullet to Calleigh for analysis. He didn't have anyone to give the bullet to. Sighing, he leaned over the table, bringing his face close to Calleigh's, reaching out with his right hand he grasped her cold hand in his. Horatio brought his lips close to her ear, "dormer bien mija" he whispered in a language Tara wouldn't understand.

**"Recent development in the story of the tragic death of Officer Calleigh Duquesne, Officer Eric Delko, also of the Miami crime lab has been relieved from duty today, his superior asking for his badge and gun. Officer Delko is not set to face charges at this time, pending the investigation…" Calleigh's mother leaned back into her tattered couch. She'd heard the phone ringing all afternoon, but decided against answering it, she knew that number, and the last thing she wanted to do was speak to her ex husband. When the realization washed over her about what he wanted she wished she had answered. Blindly reaching over the end of the couch, she grabbed the phone and dialed Duke's number.**

Horatio pulled the hummer up behind the one he'd lent to Eric earlier that day. Stepping out he walked toward a home that held too many bad memories to count. Inside he would be faced to look at smiling pictures of Marisol, his beautiful wife, and pretend that it didn't still tear him apart. Today however was about Calleigh, his daughter, and he had to focus on that despite the added pain of stepping into the Delko family home.

When Eric's mom came to the door, she quickly pulled Horatio into a hug. "I'm sorry about Calleigh," She mumbled to him. Horatio nodded silently before following her into the house. "Eric is in the shower, he was so covered in…He should be down soon," She told the awkward red head, motioning to the couch. Horatio focused on the news reporter on the screen, unwilling to believe anything they were saying. Where they got their information he would never no.

Eric stood looking into the mirror, his eyes rimmed with redness, puffy and scratchy from the tears. He glanced at his face, her blood smeared across it. She'd coughed it up on him in her last moments, but he'd forgotten until now, until he could see it and feel the whole thing over again. Pushing through the pain that was settling in his chest he stepped into the hot water. The water ran down his warm skin, burning clean paths through the blood that was left behind. Eric watched as the water at his feet turned red. Eric sobbed, collapsing to his knees on the floor of the shower as he washed away the last piece of Calleigh he had. In a moment of pure grief Eric wished he hadn't taken a shower and that he could have stayed that way, covered in her forever. He knew it was twisted, but just like Horatio it was the last tangible thing they had of their beloved Calleigh.

Eric padded through the house, feeling slightly better than he had before. He was dressed in his fathers clothing, all if it ill fitting on his smaller frame, but at least he was clean, at least he could look down and not have his senses bombarded by the last few moments of his lover's life.

"H, what are you doing here?" he asked when he made his way into the living room.

"I need your gun Eric," Horatio responded honestly.

"You're suspending me?" Eric asked pulling the gun from his hip and holding it out to his boss, all fight in him dying with Calleigh hours before.

"Tara recovered a bullet it needs to cross checked with your gun," Horatio admitted. Eric nodded his understanding.

"What happens now?" Eric asked. When Horatio gave him a questioning look he continued. "I shot her Horatio, God forgive me but I killed the love of my life, you have to arrest me," Eric told his boss.

"Let's follow the evidence," Horatio retorted, leaving Eric to grieve with his parents.

**"We've just learned more on the brutal Murder of MDPD officer Calleigh Duquesne, it would appear that she struggled before succumbing to death, sources say there are signs of a struggle throughout the house. Investigators are looking into allegations Officer Duquesne spent her last moments fighting off Eric Delko in an attempt to save her own life…" The news had it all wrong, they always did. His baby sister always spoke so highly of officer Delko, infarct Reid Duquesne was less than surprised when his baby sister had accidently let it slip that she was sleeping with him. Reid sighed, leaning back into his office chair. The news was painting his sister's boyfriend to be a murderer.**

The nostalgia of Horatio being in her lab firing the gun that could of killed her was overwhelming to Horatio. Ryan and Natalia stood just outside, waiting to hear the results of the test fire. They had found little evidence in the home, it was obviously just a stopping point for the kidnappers, if they were even there at all. If this wasn't just an attempt at Eric and Calleigh's lives. Horatio picked up the bullets and brought them over to the microscope. Horatio sighed when he had to heighten the view finder. Again Horatio felt a pull at his heart when he remembered just how short Calleigh was without her four inch heels on.

He spun the bullets around and around checking for matching striations. Once he'd spun them over and over and over he slowly made his way out of the lab and to his team that was waiting.

"Eric, is not our killer," He stated, a small smile on his lips. Some good news at last. "What this means is, our killer is still out there, however Eric is sure he shot someone. Ms. Boa Vista check all hospitals in the area, Mr. Wolfe get back to the scene, and find out how they got away."

**"Another update coming to us now on the death of Calleigh Duquesne, a Miami Police officer, her commanding officer Lieutenant Horatio Caine has scheduled a press conference to take place this afternoon just outside of the crime lab. He is quoted as saying he plans to 'set the media straight'…" Preston held the phone away from his ear to hear the news anchor as she made an announcement on the progress in his little sister's case. He relayed what he had just heard to his older brother, both boys sighing in relief. At least Calleigh's death won't have caused the career of her boyfriend to be ruined. The two brothers agreed to meet later that day, both of them needing the comfort of family right then.**

Horatio made his way into the dark church, crossing himself before stepping foot into the sanctuary. He let his eyes adjust to the lack of light before slowly making his way to the young Cuban man sitting in the pew with his head bowed. Horatio sat beside him, and waited for Eric to look up.

"You come to arrest me?" Eric asked, his voice holding no sound of laughter.

"You didn't kill her Eric," Horatio whispered, glad that the church was empty. Eric's dark eyes searched Horatio's face, deciding that Horatio was telling him the truth. Eric let his head fall forward, his eyes squeezing shut. The amount of relief he felt was minimal, but at least he could climb into bed knowing he hadn't taken the life of the one he loved.

"You're sure?" Eric asked squinting at Horatio.

"The bullet was a nine mil, standard issue, but not from your gun. Whoever shot her turned her own gun on her. When you fired through the window you must have hit him, causing him to let Calleigh go," Horatio explained.

"I didn't hear two gun shots," Eric argued. Horatio shrugged a little, not having an answer.

"We have to get this guy H, he can't get away with murdering her," Eric told him. Horatio nodded his understand, shifting in his seat to look at the altar in front of the church.

"Natalia and Ryan are working on it," he explained. "I've scheduled a press conference for this afternoon," Horatio stated. "You should come," he concluded before standing and making his way out of the church.


	4. Four

_**Thanks TONS for all the great reviews! And I agree with all of you character death stories are rough! but I promise this one will have a bitter sweet ending. happy yet sad! for the millionth time I own nothing this is purely for your enjoyment, feel free to leave reviews! I don't mind a bit!  
**_

* * *

"Ryan, where's Horatio?" Valera asked sprinting down the hallway.

"He's about to address the press, why?" Ryan asked, taking in her panicked expression.

"I got something," she stated, following Ryan into the lab where Natalia was working evidence from the house. "I ran the skin from under Calleigh's finger nails, and most of it was Eric's," Valera stated.

"They were holding on to each other," Natalia breathed, her brow furrowing. "What does that have to do with anything, Eric wouldn't hurt Calleigh," Natalia defended.

"No, I know that but then I thought, if she came in contact with the killer before maybe I should break down the samples and see if she got some of her attackers skin too."

"And she did?" Ryan asked, his voice hopeful.

"Yeah, I got a hit on Aaron Madden," Valera said handing the paperwork to Ryan.

"Let's find him," Valera responded.

"**Earlier today two police officers belonging to Miami-Dade's crime lab were called to collect evidence from an anonymous tip. Officers Calleigh Duquesne and Eric Delko responded to the call promptly with hopes of safely bring Brianna Montgomery home to her parents. Upon arrival the officers took heavy gunfire, seeking shelter behind the police issue hummer, where Officer Duquesne called for backup…."**

The silver hummer pulled to a screeching halt in front of the rundown apartment building, followed by a fleet of green and white cop cars.

"Be careful," Ryan told Natalia before they both hopped out of the hummer, guns drawn.

"You too," She responded sadly.

The swarm of police officers descended on the rundown apartment building, they found the kidnapper sitting in his living room watching Horatio address the press. He wore his sunglasses; anyone who knew him it wasn't because of the sun but because of the weight he was carrying as he spoke before the mass of reporters.

"Where's Brianna?" Natalia yelled at the man, her gun poised at his head.

"I don't know who you're talking about," the grungy man responded, his voice scratchy.

"Tell us where she is or I swear to God I'll kill you right here," Ryan sneered through clenched teeth. The kidnapper glanced from Ryan to Natalia to Frank and back again before looking at the T.V.

"You knew that blonde bitch didn't you?" He asked laughing a little.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH WHERE IS THAT LITTLE GIRL!?" Frank screamed, never lacking candor. Madden jumped at the sound of Franks voice, growing uneasy as Frank inched forward, the barrel of his pistol only a few inches for Madden's forehead.

"She's on the roof," he sneered.

"Aaron Madden you're under arrest for the kidnapping of Brianna Montgomery and the Murder of a police officer," Ryan told the man as he holstered his gun and roughly pushed the man out of the chair he was sitting in.

"I'm goin' up there," Frank stated, turning and heading out with two uniform officers on his heels.

** "Acting under the assumption the five year old girl was inside Ms. Duquesne entered through the back while Mr. Delko provided cover fire from the front. When Officer Delko entered the house he discovered that CSI Duquesne had been shot. News reports attributed the shot to CSI Delko; we now know however that the bullet lodged in Ms. Duquesne's abdomen was from her own gun, when the kidnappers turned it on her…"**

Back at the lab, Natalia and Ryan emerged from the elevator, a small brunette girl clinging to Natalia's shoulder. Ryan watched as Nat placed the little girl in her mother's arms after three days of searching.

"I'm sorry about CSI Duquesne," the woman whispered, clinging to her daughter.

"Thank you," Nat responded, not trusting her voice to say more.

"She was a comfort to me when this whole thing started, I'm just sorry it had to turn out this way," She continued, running her hand over her daughter's thick hair.

"Your daughter is safe," Natalia almost whispered. "Calleigh would have considered this case a success, even if it meant losing her life."

The woman nodded her understanding before turning her attention back to her daughter.

** "CSI: Calleigh Marie Duquesne passed away shortly after being shot, Officer Delko remained with her at the time of her death until the arrival of my team. Let me be clear that the news reports finding fault with Officer Delko are false. Recent evidence has led to the arrest of Aaron Madden, who will stand trial for the murder of a police officer. Furthermore the reports of Ms. Duquesne fighting off CSI Delko in an attempt to save her life are false, as are the reports of a hostile relationship between CSI's Delko and Duquesne. The two shared a loving and friendly relationship until she passed away in his arms earlier today…"**

Ryan made his way through the halls of the lab, he was searching for Natalia. She had gone missing after they signed off on the paperwork from the kidnapping. Ryan stopped for a moment outside of the ballistics lab. Slowly he pulled the glass door opened and let himself in. He stood before the board of magnets. He knew what he would find, his eyes scanned downward until they rested on her name. C. Duquesne - On Duty. Ryan closed his eyes, knowing it would have to come down, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, he couldn't make that last piece of her go away, it was too soon. Tears escaped his eyes as he turned and looked throughout the lab.

His eyes scanned the firing range and the gun lock up and the table. When he heard a soft sniff he realized he wasn't alone in the lab. Walking forward he looked down into the firing range to find Natalia sitting on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chest. Ryan's heart broke that much more as he made his way around the concrete half wall and came to sit beside her.

"I didn't think anyone would see me here," she mumbled, her eyes closed, her head tipped back against the concrete wall.

"I don't know why I came in here," he responded, staring forward at the blank concrete wall.

"What did it for you?" She asked, turning to him realizing that he was crying too.

"They duty board, I don't have the heart to change it. You?" he asked.

"Her lab coat, it's just hanging there…waiting," she sobbed, tipping her head forward so that her face was covered in her hands. Ryan quietly reached out and wrapped his arm around her.

"I wasn't here when they lost Speedle; do you think it was like this?" She asked after a moment.

"I don't know," Ryan answered; doubting that losing anyone else could hurt this badly. They all were held captive by Calleigh's shining emerald eyes, her sweet southern drawl, and her constant positive attitude.

** "CSI Duquesne has served as one of Miami's top criminalists and ballistics experts here in Miami since 1997. While serving here in Miami she has been influential in putting hundreds if not thousands of criminals behind bars. To refer to her as one of MDPD's finest would be a vast understatement. Ms. Duquesne was a vibrant, kind, caring, young lady with a huge heart and a strong desire to find the truth. She will always be loved, and missed by those who were privileged enough to know her. May she rest in peace."**

Horatio turned and faces his team, all of them standing just a few feet behind him. Natalia had her hand on Eric's arm, hoping the soft comfort would somehow ease his pain.

"What do we do know?" Ryan asked, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Now Mr. Wolfe," Horatio responded, pulling his sunglasses off. "Now we go home, and tomorrow we come back and we do what we do best," Horatio told him, his eyes sincere.

"We do it for her," Eric agreed. Slowly, what was left of the team, Ryan Wolfe, Natalia Boa Vista, Eric Delko, and Horatio Caine turned and walked away for the police department. Each of them with heavy hearts.


	5. Five

_**FYI since my story happened before season 8 we're assuming Eric doesn't know Jesse or Walter. Anyway I hope you enjoy the end of this one! And I promise the next time you hear from me it will be a happy story, none of this depressing death stuff! Please Please Please review! You have no idea how much they mean to me! =] **_

Five years later:

They sat around the table, laughing and joking around. It was their normal table for eight, even though most nights they never filled it. It sat nestled in the back of a small smoky bar, where they had met for as long as they could remember. The two women were outnumbered tonight, that meant the joke was on them. Sure they were always outnumbered but, they handled it well.

Natalia and Ryan bantered back and forth the way they always had, pretending to argue over something Ryan had said. Jesse, although new to the team occasionally joined in to take Natalia's side, but Walter kept his mouth shut. He wasn't about to find out just how bad Ryan's bad side was. Travers watched them with his thoughtful eyes; he was mentally taking notes on everything. Valera too watched them, silently.

"Horatio comin' tonight?" Jesse asked after the banter had worn itself out.

"You're guess is as good as ours," Natalia responded laughing a little. He was always welcome but rarely made appearances. Ryan always said it was because he didn't know how to act without Calleigh and Eric around, but everyone else just figured it was because he was still the quiet man of many convictions who kept to himself. The conversation died for a moment, and everyone stared somewhere different.

It was Natalia's sudden outburst that brought them all out of their thoughts. "Oh my God," she had breathed loud enough for them to all turn. She was standing almost instantly then, crossing the bar and pulling someone close to her.

"Who's that?" Jesse asked Walter, who shrugged, before turning to Valera who sat watching as Ryan got up to greet the guest as well.

"Eric Delko," Valera explained like he was a legend.

"The guy Cardoza replaced?" Walter asked point a finger at Jesse. Valera nodded, still not taking her eyes off of Eric as Ryan pulled him in for a hug as well. The tree some made their way over to the corner table.

"It's good to see you," Valera all but whispered to him.

"You too Maxine," he responded. Eric had never called her that, only Calleigh and Alexx, but for some reason tonight he traded in the informal use of her last name for her first.

"Eric this is Jesse Cardoza, and Walter Simmons, they work at the lab now," Natalia made introductions.

"My replacement huh?" Eric asked laughing a little, before taking a seat next to Natalia.

"We haven't heard from you in years, where have you been?" Ryan asked him.

"Puerto Rico," he stated simply.

"You moved there?" Valera asked, surprised.

"After I left the scene that day I packed my things and moved away, I couldn't walk the streets of Miami and not think about what happened to her," Eric explained. Talking about it much easier now that time had passed, but Natalia and Ryan recognized the pain that he still carried in his eyes. Nat sat a soft hand on his arm, reassuring him that they understood.

"What do you do in Puerto Rico?" Traverse asked, speaking for the first time that night.

"I'm a beat cop, normal patrol stuff with normal hours, and the rest of the time I'm just Dad," he explained a small smile crossing his lips.

"You have kids?" Nat asked, her voice soft.

"Two. Twins. They just turned two a few months ago," He elaborated. Everyone beamed around the table. "Actually Elizabeth and I were taking them shopping just a block over when I remembered it was Monday and thought I would see if you guys kept up the tradition," Eric elaborated.

"Every Monday," Ryan responded proudly.

"What's new with all of you?" Eric asked, wanting to shift the subject.

"Go ahead 'Talia," Ryan said leaning back into his chair, watching Natalia. She smiled largely before placing her left hand on the table for Eric to see her engagement ring. Natalia launched into a story of how great her fiancée was making everyone roll their eyes. They'd all heard it before.

"What about you Wolfe?" Eric asked, nodding to his old friend across the table.

"Who do you think bought that rock man?" Ryan asked laughing at Eric. Eric's eyes darted between Natalia and Ryan for a moment before he gave them a huge smile. Glad that they were getting a chance to do what he and Calleigh never had. Once the conversation had died down and Eric was up to date on everyone's story he glanced around the table.

"H is still around isn't he?" Eric asked after a second.

"Of course, where else would he be?" Jesse laughed, even after leaving so many years ago, he knew he'd find Horatio right where he left him, doing the same thing day in and day out and never getting sick of it.

"Well who's seat am I in then," Eric asked looking at the only empty seat at the table knowing it belonged to Horatio and wondering who else was missing.

"That seat belongs to you Eric," A soft voice answered from behind him, a voice Eric would never forget. "To you and to her," Horatio stated as Eric turned to meet his soft eyes. "It's a large seat to fill," he concluded as Eric stood and wrapped his former boss into a large hug.

"It's good to see you H," Eric breathed, remembering how much he missed this father figure.

Horatio joined the table and the conversationally easily as he always had years before. They remained that way until Eric's cell phone vibrated against that table. He glanced down at it and smiled

"I have to get going, they're done shopping," Eric stated, before standing telling Jesse and Walter it was nice to meet them. "Would you like to meet my family?" Erica asked turning to Horatio who nodded silently before standing and following Eric out of the bar. Natalia quickly followed too, always interested where children were involved.

A beautiful dark skinned woman sat on the bench just outside the bar, a small boy with matching skin and dark hair sat at her feet playing with a car, a little girl with dark curly hair perched in her lap. Natalia smiled instantly and the precious family before her, glad that Eric had finally found happiness.

"Liz, this is Horatio Caine, Natalia Boa Vista and Ryan Wolfe. Guys this is my wife Elizabeth, my son Michael and," he paused to pick up the small girl from his wife's lap. The little girl quickly went to her father, watching the new faces intently. "This is my daughter, Calleigh," he concluded, watching their faces for a reaction. Natalia's eyes instantly went watery as smiles crossed Horatio and Ryan's faces.

"She would have been honored," Horatio stated extending his hand to Eric's wife. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It was odd to me at first to name my daughter after his first love, but then I realized that it was her who taught him how to truly love, and so it is an honor to name my daughter after someone who meant so much to him," Elizabeth explained when the silence got awkward, everyone wondering how much Elizabeth knew of Eric and Calleigh's relationship.

Eric said his goodbyes to the team and promised to call more often before loaded his family in the back of the rental car and drove away. Eric drifted in and out of the Miami traffic easily, as though he had never left. When he came up on an area he knew well he sighed.

"Babe do you mind if we stop somewhere?" He asked turning to his wife who shook her head, knowing where he meant. Eric pulled the SUV off the busy road into the cemetery. "Do you mind if just Calleigh and I go?" Eric asked softly. Again his wife shook her head, she understood. Eric quickly grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the palm, glad he had found someone so understanding.

Eric held his daughter close to his side, as he walked between the rows and rows of headstones.

"Look sweetheart, this is Daddy's friend, the one who has the same name as you," He told her, whispering in her ear.

"What's it say papi?" She asked, her voice deeply accented in Spanish.

"If tears could build a stairway  
and memories were a lane  
We would walk right up to heaven  
And bring you back again.  
No farewell words were spoken  
No time to say goodbye  
You were gone before we knew it  
And only God knows why  
Our hearts still ache in sadness  
and secret tears still flow  
But now we know you want us  
To mourn for you no more  
To remember all the happy times  
Life still has much in store  
Since you'll never be forgotten  
We pledge to you today  
A cherished place within our heart  
Is where you'll always stay"

Eric read aloud to her, even though he knew she didn't understand.

"What's it mean?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"It means that she was loved very, very much, and that lots of people miss her," Eric told his daughter, holding her closer.

"You loved her papi?" Calleigh asked him. Eric nodded, his eyes lining with tears. "Love her like you love me?" She questioned.

"No sweet-pea, Daddy will always love you more," Eric admitted, before turning and walking away, it would always be his secret that his daughter's most beloved nickname was one he'd learned from Calleigh all those years ago when he'd first joined the team.


End file.
